Save me?
by Colacherricola
Summary: Nixie is trying to run from her past but she can't do it by herself. But luckily she has a childhood friend by the name of Danny that can help her change her name to Amelia Johnson and hide in Beacon Hills. But can she stay hidden forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Apparently writing fanfiction is addicting... not that I'm complaining :) Anyway this is a new story I thought up, its definitely going to have multiple chapters because I apparently can't write one shots. Sorry about that, but hopefully you'll like this one. I don't know how well this is written, my grammar is horrible and English has never been my best subject so if you see any mistakes and want to tell me go ahead. Read it and tell me what you think so far :) **

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

Chapter One

_"__You can't run away from your problems."_

Whoever said it was probably right. They were probably somebody that was older and wiser than me with more life experience. But that didn't stop me from trying. It didn't stop me from changing my name and moving half way across the country.

They were probably the same person that said:

_"__Your past will always catch up with you."_

I was about to find out that they were right. More right than I could ever imagine.

* * *

Beacon Hills High School was just like any other high school as far as I could tell. Sure I had only been here for 20 or so minutes but there wasn't much to see. And since it was eight in the morning everyone was pretty much dead on their feet. Except this one kid who was talking animatedly to his friend. His friend was smiling but otherwise looked like he couldn't care less.

I shrugged as I shouldered my way through the door that led to the office. The secretary looked up at me without facing away from her computer.

"You're new," her voice was shrill.

_Bravo lady, it took you less than a minute._ "Yes, I'm Amelia Johnson. I start today," I smiled at her even though I wanted to roll my eyes at the woman.

The secretary looked unimpressed and almost annoyed that I was making her do her job. But she page the principal for me. The principal came out with a big smile and shook my hand as he introduced himself. I wasn't really listening, I was more focused on the schedule in his other hand.

I hadn't been able to change my name and enroll by myself. I had to call an old friend. You could call us childhood friend though, I am a few years older. We hadn't talked in years before I contacted him, and at first he was hesitant but after a brief explanation of my situation he was more than happy to help. I really should thank Danny, but I didn't know if he would want to talk to someone he broke the law for. He was the one that suggested Beacon Hills. He said it was safe. So he was somewhere in the school.

After saying "welcome" and that he was "so glad to have me here" and yada yada, the principal gave me my schedule. It was relatively normal. I was supposedly a senior so I had Economics, AP English, Chemistry, Calculus, Latin, and a free period. I almost groaned, English was not my favorite subject, that didn't mean I couldn't do it. Because I could, Hell I already had, I graduated from my high school with honors. But couldn't the second time around be easy?

Eventually the principal showed me to my locker and then to my first class. Economics. Fun. We stood at the back of the classroom for a minute before we were noticed. The teacher was in the middle of a rant and I don't even thing the principal wanted to stop him.

The teacher ended his rant with: "Stop reminding me why I drink!" I couldn't help the smirk that formed on my face. The teacher was already my favorite. I was surprised that the principal didn't reprimand him, apparently this was normal.

Once the rant was over the principal cleared his throat, turning everyone's attention to us. I couldn't stop my heart from immediately racing due to nervousness. The principal led me to the front of the room, introduced me as Amelia Johnson, and then left. Leaving me in the front of the classroom with the teacher. My heart rate spiked again.

The teacher turned to me, "Is there anything you want to say about yourself?"

I really hated it when teachers did this, it's like they wanted new students to have a heart attack on their first day. _Come on, you're older than all of these kids,_ I reminded myself and I turned to the teacher- Mr. Finstock, "Not really."

Mr. Finstock looked surprised by the indifference in my tone, frankly I was impressed that I got it to come out like that, but he smirked, "Alright then. You can take a seat next to…" he paused to look around the room. "Bilinski."

I wasn't completely sure what a Bilinski was but judging by the only open seat and the guy who suddenly sat up straighter, I'd guess it was him. _What the hell kind of name is Bilinski?_ I looked at him as I walked to my seat. I'd seen him somewhere before but I couldn't put my finger on it. I sat down in my seat and Mr. Finstock got back to the lesson. I was completely prepared to be ignored and not have to talk to anyone, but apparently the Bilinski kid had other plans.

"Let me be the first to say 'Welcome to Beacon Hills'," He wasn't the first to say it but I nodded and smiled anyway. That seemed to encourage him, "You can barrow my notes if you need them."

I stared at him for a second. _Where have I seen him before?_ I smiled at him, "Thanks. I appreciate it." With that I turned from him and got my notebook out to start taking notes.

I took notes in silence for the rest of class. I glanced at Bilinski out of the corner of my eye a couple of times. I couldn't help it, the kid couldn't seem to sit still, and my eyes were drawn to the movement. _Oh! He was that hyper kid this s'morning._ I glanced over, his friend was sitting on the other side of him. It made me wonder if he was always this hyper.

The bell that signaled that class was over startled me, I wasn't used to that anymore. But I gathered my things and looked at my schedule, AP English. Bilinski caught up with me in the hallway.

"Hey, I didn't get to introduce myself earlier. Stiles. Stiles Stilinski," he smiled but seemed a little nervous.

This didn't really follow my plan for coming to Beacon Hills. I wanted to stay invisible as possible. Not make friends. Maybe get a job, although I had plenty of money saved up. Danny had already set up a place for me to stay. But here was this kid, and I didn't have the heart to ignore him.

"Stilinski? But Mr. Finstock—?"

"Yeah," Stiles smiled, "Coach never gets my name right. But trust me, its Stiles Stilinski."

I grinned and stuck out my hand, "Well hello then Stiles Stilinski, I'm Amelia Johnson."

Stiles got a goofy grin on his face, "Hello Amelia Johnson," he said shaking my hand.

We stood there shaking hands longer than necessary, before we let go. The warning bell rang and we separated. We parted ways and I didn't see him again until Chemistry, but we didn't get to talk. His lab partner was his friend from earlier. I got my own lab table, not that I minded. I liked Chemistry and I was okay at it. Plus if I got stuck on something I could always ask the group next to me.

After Chemistry was the dreaded lunch. _Am I going to sit with people I don't know or sit alone like a loser? _I was really tempted to not have lunch but I was hungry. So I just picked an empty table along the wall. Again I had planned to be ignored and again I was wrong. Because a guy sat down next to me.

"Hello 'Amelia Johnson' long time no see."

I looked at the guy for the first time, and I realized I recognized him. Although he did look older than the last time I had seen him. "Danny!"

"Nixie!" He said mocking me with a smile. I cringed a little at my real name, but no one was around to hear it and even if they were I could always tell them that it was my middle name.

I hugged him, "Thank you so much for your—"

I heard Danny let out a laugh, "Yeah, yeah stop thanking me already."

I was completely serious when I said, "Nope." But then I smiled at him, "You grew up."

Danny grinned, "So did you."

We might have said more but our table was suddenly four people fuller. I looked up, for a moment I panicked thinking that I had taken someone's seat. But then I saw Stiles with his big goofy grin, and I knew it was fine. Stiles' friend from earlier was with him, along with two girls. A pretty red head and a pretty Asian girl.

"So…" Stiles started, "you guys know each other?"

I couldn't help smiling back at him, that goofy smile was contagious. The red headed girl sitting next to him gave me a calculating look. I didn't like it, it was like she was seeing right through me and that made me panic. Luckily Danny saved the day by drawing attention away from me momentarily, "You could say that we're childhood friends."

Stiles' eyebrows rose, "Childhood friends? Really?"

"Yeah really," Danny said.

"So…" The red head said, immediately commanding all attention to be on her. I was impressed, you couldn't ignore her. Her confidence was astounding and intimidating, "Where'd you move here from?"

I opened my mouth to answer but Danny cut me off. Thank God for Danny because I hadn't know what I was going to say. But Danny had made the records, "New York, but her mom's from here and she would come here during the summer." I like Danny's thinking. Hide the lie in the truth. My mom was from Beacon Hills. As a child I had come here almost every summer, that's how Danny and I knew each other. I had never stepped foot in New York. Two truths and a lie.

The red head raised an eyebrow like she didn't believe anything Danny had just said. My heart rate spiked as I made a mental note to stay away from her as much as possible.

"Lydia, you're scaring her," I looked over at the guy. He was sitting next to the pretty Asian girl who was smiling sweetly. His skin was tan and his jaw was crooked but he was smiling. He seemed nice, and I decided I liked him, "We haven't even introduced ourselves." He turned to me, "I'm Scott."

I smiled, "Hi Scott."

"I'm Kira," the girl next to him said, smiling shyly. I liked her too.

"Hi Kira, I'm Amelia. Your name is really pretty by the way," I smiled at her. She smiled and nodded in thanks.

I turned to Stiles who was directly in front of me and the next in line, "I'm Stiles but you already knew that."

I nodded but said hi anyway, then I turned to Lydia. She studied me for a minute before smiling, "Lydia Martin." Her smile was sweet and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. Maybe she was nicer than I had anticipated, but the look in her eyes let me know that I was nowhere close to being off the hook.

'Hello Lydia," I smiled but it was tight.

The rest of lunch was spent telling me various things about the school and Beacon Hills. Mr. Finstock is called Coach because he was the coach of the lacrosse team. Stiles and Scott both play lacrosse. Stay away from the meat loaf. Chemistry teachers are evil. Stiles' dad is the Sheriff. _Great, of all the people to make friends with, I make friends with the one person's whose dad can arrest me._ Oh and Beacon Hills is weird. The more they talked the more I suspected that Danny had lied to me. Beacon Hills didn't sound safe at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's chapter two, I hope everyone is liking it so far. Feel free to tell me if there are any mistakes grammar or spelling wise, I typed this really fast so it wouldn't surprise me if there were some typos. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think :)**

Chapter Two

I had already been moved into my apartment- if you could call it that- for three days, but that didn't stop Danny from following me in his car. I got out of my car and showed him inside. I only had the basic furniture. A queen size bed, because why not? A couch. A refrigerator. And then I had a few dishes. Oh and a coffee table.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, it isn't that bad."

I grinned, "I never said it was bad Danny. Thank you for setting this up for me."

Danny plopped down on my couch, "Are you ever going to stop thanking me?

I grinned and plopped down next to him, "Probably not."

I looked around my apartment, well it's more like a loft really. It was really big and Danny had got the place cheap. I owned this now. It was all mine and I loved it. The building was surrounded by several other buildings but the place was mostly deserted. Danny got up and stood in front of the huge window in my "living room", he studied the buildings outside of the window before speaking.

He pointed to a building outside, "We had this awesome black light party over there last year."

I stood up and moved so that I was next to Danny. I looked at the building he was pointing to, it looked almost identical to mine. "How'd you get in there?"

Danny shrugged, "I know a guy." He paused, "Actually Stiles and Scott know him too. But it was my ex-boyfriend that suggested it."

Danny had mentioned his ex a few times since we had got back in touch with each other. He had told me that they had had an easy break and there were no hard feelings, but every once in a while when Danny mentioned him, Danny would sound nostalgic.

I studied the building, "So who's the guy?"

"Derek Hale."

My eyebrows shot up, "Hale? Like as in _the_ Hales?"

Danny nodded. I knew the Hales, well used to know them. Or know of them, I guess. They were friends of my mother's. I might have even played with Derek when we were younger, not that I remember. But I do remember hearing about the fire. About how most of the family had been killed, leaving only a son, a daughter, and an extremely injured man. Derek's mother's brother. Derek's uncle. I also remembered how much my mom cried. We had rushed to Beacon Hills but it had been too late. Derek and Laura were gone and the uncle had been put into the hospital and was incapacitated. I don't remember a lot of the specifics before the fire.

I blinked clearing away the memory, and started thinking. I really didn't need any more people than necessary knowing who I was. I needed to stay as invisible as possible. If word got around who I was it wouldn't be long before _he_ found me. The thought of that happening made the hair on my neck stand up and my stomach drop. I made up my mind, I would stay as far away from Derek Hale as possible.

It's possible that he could remember me although I doubt it, we had only been kids and he had bigger things on his mind then. And if I did meet him I could always make him think that I was Amelia Johnson and hopefully that wouldn't trigger any memories. But just in case I would stay away from Derek.

* * *

But of course nothing ever goes as I plan. I managed to stay away from Derek for the first couple of weeks but then I managed to find him in a place I hadn't even worried about. The grocery store. At first I didn't recognize him, the last time I saw him I was about 9. Maybe younger, maybe older. I remember that we hadn't been to Beacon Hills for a couple years before the fire and when we got here after the fire Derek was already gone. So he looked different, older. And he had some scruff.

I'm not proud to say that I ducked behind some shelves to avoid getting noticed. Once behind the shelve I allowed myself a silent chuckle at situation. Derek really did look different I'm surprised that I recognized him at all. And he was so scruffy, the whole situation seemed ridiculous.

I stopped laughing quickly though when all of a sudden Derek turned and faced where I was hiding, seeming surprised. Which surprised me, it was like he knew I was there. I stood stock still, it didn't seem like he had seen me. But then he started walking towards me and suddenly I could move again, so I sped walked away and didn't look back.

I made it out of the store without seeing him again but I knew that I would have to be more careful. Seeing him again brought back memories I hadn't known I had forgotten. I had played with Derek when almost as much as I had played with Danny. How could I have forgotten that?

* * *

I managed to avoid Derek for the next couple of weeks. I focused on becoming more relaxed at home and getting into a routine at school. Not that I was excited about that. I wasn't. The homework was time consuming and I wasn't a morning person. But I knew that it was necessary. _He_ knew I ran away but he wouldn't think to check high schools. Especially if I wasn't using my real name. He wouldn't think that I was that smart… hopefully.

But that meant that I had to blend it. Oddly enough I had friends, which was odd which was odd because I hadn't even really had friends the first time I went to high school. And now I had Danny and Stiles, and along with Stiles came Scott and Kira. Lydia was there too although I'm not sure she wanted to be. Lydia was a lot nicer than she had been the first day but there was something just beneath the surface that made me feel like the other show was going to drop.

I had fun with them though I didn't really get to hang out with my friends during high school because we never did anything, that's just how we were. So it was nice to go watch lacrosse practice, and then to the games and cheer for them. It was fun to finally have the high school experience.

I was finding myself relaxing more and more. And I was enjoying myself rather than worry about keeping myself invisible. It made for being sloppy. After one game with a close win everyone rushed on to the field. Scott got picked up and lifted into the air and I notice a second too late that a local reporter was taking pictures. I was one of those people in the picture, the picture that got printed in the local newspaper along with a story about the big win. It was just a small local newspaper but if _he _was really looking for me, he would find it.

I almost felt bad for freaking about the article. Scott was so proud of it, and by extension everyone was very excited. But when I saw the article, I froze. Danny noticed and I could almost feel when everything clicked for him. When he noticed that I was in the picture Danny was very good about excusing us, so that I could have a freak out without the others seeing. He took me to the boys' locker room, he said during lunch no one would be in there. Not that I cared at the moment but it was nice to know that no one would see me lose it.

And I did lose it. I wasn't the first time I had had a panic attack and it probably wouldn't be the last. Danny didn't freak out he just kept talking until I calmed down. Once I had calmed down enough, to breath, Danny told me to not think about it. I scoffed at him but he was right, I had to get through the school day. I just had to make it through the school day.

* * *

After the last bell I made my excuses and then broke every speed limit getting home. Danny on my tail the entire time. He followed me up to my loft. I went straight to my room and started throwing clothes onto my bed. Danny was right there.

"Nixie stop!" Danny grabbed my arms to stop me from getting more clothes.

I tugged my arms out of his grip, "No Danny, I can't stop. Did you see that picture? You can see my face, there's no doubt that that's me. He's going to find me!" I yelled and started to panic again, "He's going to find me. I-I have to leave. I have to find somewhere else. Probably have to change my name again, just in case. I can't enroll in high school again. Once he sees the article he'll know. And-oh my god!- he's going to come here. And you guys- I put you all in danger!" I collapsed on the bed, "How could I be so stupid!"

Danny sat down next to me, "Nixie, everything is going to be okay."

My panic temporarily turned to anger and I shot up off my bed, "No. No, Danny, everything is _not_ going to be okay! Don't you understand?! He's going to find that picture and that article. He's going to come here and he's going to tear this town apart to get what he wants. He's going to find Scott and Lydia and Stiles and Kira and you! And he's going to yell and bite and scratch and claw until you all tell him exactly what he wants to know." I didn't realize I was yelling until I stopped. My breath was starting to come out in rushed gasps. I closed my eyes and concentrated on taking deep breaths.

I backed up against the wall and slide down to the floor. "This is all my fault. I-I just wanted to get away so badly that I didn't think," I trailed off and looked down my hands. My breath caught in my throat and I could feel the burning start behind my eyes. "I put everyone in danger. I never should have left."

It was quiet for a while and I wanted nothing more than to just lay down and sleep and pray that when I woke up that this would all be a dream. A nightmare. But that's what I had been trying to do for the last two years with no such luck. If it hadn't worked then, it wouldn't work now.

"Nixie," Danny started softly, like he was trying to keep from startling me. "You're safe here. He isn't going to find the picture or the article. It's a small newspaper, it only prints in Beacon Hills. It doesn't even have a web page. He's not going to see it, he's not going to come here. You're safe, we're all safe. Okay?"

I couldn't help letting out a single breathy laugh that held no humor, "How do you know that?"

Danny smiled, "It's Beacon Hills dude."

I just stared at him for a moment and then burst out laughing. God, it felt good to laugh. I laughed until there were tears streaming down my cheeks, and then I laughed some more. Eventually, the laughs died down into giggles. I leaned back into the wall for support. I felt exhausted and it felt good. I had been more stressed than I realized.

I looked up at Danny, he was smiling. I let out a tired smile, "Do you really think that I'm safe here?"

Danny nodded, "I do. Why do you think your mom came here so much? She felt safe here. And as far as friends go, you picked some pretty awesome people to be friends with, if I do say so myself," Danny gave a cocky grin. "We can take care of ourselves. And we got your back."

I smiled and rested my head against the wall, after a minute I could feel all the worry and stress just seep out of me. Maybe Danny was right. Maybe I was safe in Beacon Hills. Maybe my new friends could handle themselves. Maybe they could help me. At that thought I let my eyes drift closed. Maybe they wouldn't freak out when they found out I was being stalked and possible chased by some guy. And maybe they wouldn't freak out when they found out he was a…


End file.
